


Siren Jealousy

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: Hospital - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sirens, Spanking, Warlocks, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. So Lae is in the hospital and Ari is at full recovery just following him around as planned. And so he keeps his distance though and when that happens that Jake guy the doctor dude, thinks he's all alone with Lae so tries to make a move. And sort of has Lae against the wall and is about to kiss him when Lae turns his head and tells him he doesn't feel the same way. So the guy just punches the wall and tells him he understands. And leaves and so Ari gets mad and thus has angry hot sex with Lae to 'show that you're mine' and to show everyone else that he's claimed o3o.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so these two are just my perfect couple ;D We have a reluctant warlock who was burned by the dual-personality Hawk/Arson, a siren. Now Hawk was shot trying to defend a woman being accosted at a bar, and he's recovering in the hospital, being a general pain in the rear for everyone and anyone ;D

Hawk kept to the shadows, lurking behind Laertes as he went about his day, blending in perfectly to the background, shadowing as he’d promised, and he knew that this way he would be able to ensure he was never too far from Lae. But the doctor had turned on him mere hours before, hissing something of the sort along the lines of backing off a little, of which he had understood, but hadn’t liked. So there he was, lingering in the doctor’s personal office, waiting for his love to return from surgery, only to hear movement outside the office. He knew one of the voices to be Lae, and the other to be that other doctor. The one that had the hots for his mate. Hawk saw red for a moment, but from the sounds of things, they were right in front of the door, and Lae would castrate him to know he’d been listening in. But he couldn’t help it. “Hey, Jake.” Lae’s voice could be heard easily through the wooden barrier. “Hey, beautiful.” Came the other’s reply, and the sweetness in those sickly tones had him gritting his teeth angrily.

There were a few moments of silence before the sound of moving came, and rather suddenly. “J-Jake. N-no. I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.” Lae said, his tone clear and strong, but Hawk couldn’t help but growl softly at the sound of Jake’s fist hitting the wall dangerously close. That bastard…Ari’s eyes glowed dangerously, but by then the other doctor spoke of understanding, and his lumbering footfalls trailed away, before Laertes opened the door to his office, only to bump straight into the Hispanic’s chest. “Did you have a nice surgery?” he growled ominously, Hawk fading to the background reluctantly as jealousy flared in Arson’s eyes. Lae shook his head, watching him with wide eyes even as Ari advanced on him and boxed him in against the door. One hand moved to flick the lock on the door, and in the next moment he’d moved Lae away, shoving his desk against the door with one booted foot, continuing his stalking advance upon the blushing warlock.

“I don’t appreciate smelling other men on you, my lovely Laertes.” Ari purred, crimson eyes boring holes into Lae’s own icy gaze. “Which is why I’m going to punish you. And make sure you know that you belong only to me, and no one else. Everyone else will know, too.” He growled, reached out to wrap a hand around Lae’s throat, not tightening too much, but enough to show he was in control, and he would be calling the shots. No protests, no fighting. Ari’s eyes glowed brighter to see the returned lust in Lae’s eyes, matching his own in a way that only he could. It was why they were perfect for each other. The doctor had a hidden side that very much liked what Arson had to offer. And that in itself was a gift, something the siren treasured greatly.

Turning the younger male around, he shoved him up against his desk, bending him over it even as his hands brushed over the other’s crotch, eliciting a soft whimper of pleasure from the male. “Tsk tsk, such a bad boy, aren’t you? Liking this pain.” He growled, drawing one sharpened nail down his mate’s neck as he trembled beneath him, his fangs sharpening to points in anticipation. He pulled the zipper of his lover’s pants down before removing him of his shoes and pants, as well as his boxers in one swift movement. “Much, much better. So open for me. You’re just begging for my cock, aren’t you?” He growled, eyes narrowing in question until he saw Lae blush furiously, though nodding earnestly, another little whimper leaving him. “There’s a good boy. Now don’t you worry, Master will take good care of you.” Ari purred sweetly, drawing his nail down the other’s neck once more, drawing blood this time. He grinned, tearing Laertes’ shirt from him easily. “M-my shirt, bastard. I don’t have another.” Lae growled, and Ari’s hand came down hard on his enticing rear, making the younger male yelp, stiffening in shock even as he hardened for him. “Why don’t you try that again, sweetheart?” He rumbled, and Lae swallowed hard. “P-please, Master. You t-tore my o-only shirt.” He murmured, eyes downcast, and Arson nodded approvingly.

“Much better. Don’t worry, you can have mine, but only if you’re good.” He returned, running his hands over his lover’s thighs, smirking at how reactive he was. Leaning over his lover, he let him feel his clothed erection rubbing against him, his fangs teasing at his milky skin, holding back from biting just yet. He still had to punish his little male. He didn’t tolerate disobedience. Drawing back, he curled his lean fingers around Laertes’ hip, and the other came down hard against his rear, the sound send a curl of hot desire coiling through the siren, though he pushed it back in favor of repeating the action again and again until his mate was writhing beneath him, crying out in pleasure, panting heavily. The older male smirked darkly, loving the way he simply writhed. Such pleasure in those lovely features, so enticing, it drew him in, threatened to undo him. He saw that the milky flesh of the Greek mix’s rear was bright red, no doubt throbbing and hot to the touch, making the male smirk, rubbing light fingertips over the heated flesh, pulling a whimper from Lae. “Now, now. Are you sorry?” He asked, tilting his head as he watched him.

Laertes nodded, but Arson shook his head. “I don’t believe you. On your knees.” He said sweetly, backing away as the warlock turned slowly and then did as he was told, looking up through his bangs at the older male, who nearly groaned at the lust and appreciation he saw in his love’s eyes. That was why he knew it was okay to keep going. That even as he ‘punished’ his love, he only got pleasure from the actions, and thus made them both exceptionally happy, while also driving his point home. No one knew Lae like Ari did, no one could hope to know what turned him on, or off, nor could they hope to compare with what Ari knew and could give his mate. After a long moment, Arson nodded to himself and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down only enough to reveal his throbbing length. Lae’s eyes widened with surprise and desire. “Commando?” He purred, looking up at him. Ari smirked. “Always.” He growled back, tangling one hand in the golden hair on his nape, tugging his head closer until he felt the doctor’s talented mouth brush against his length. 

“Go on now. Prove you’re sorry for Master.” The hitman growled, rubbing himself against the younger male until he moaned at his feet and enclosed his mouth around him. Arson groaned, throwing his head back even as he tangled his hand further, holding him close but making no move to force anything upon him, letting him set the pace and grow used to it before he even hoped to start moving his hips into him. Once he did, Lae was ready, taking him deeper and farther, drawing soft growls from Ari’s lips, panting lightly even as he lowered crimson eyes to his love’s. In minutes, Arson felt his pleasure peak and he pulled from Lae’s warm, inviting mouth to coat his lover’s form in his essence, marking him as his own in the most primal of ways. He smirked, eyes glowing appreciatively at the sight he made before hauling him up and spinning the male around, pushing him against the wall.

“Are you ready for your reward, love?” He purred, nipping hard at Lae’s ear, drawing a droplet of blood which he then licked away, smiling at the whimper he drew from him. “Y-yes Master.” His lover’s voice was breathless, his face flushed, beautiful pale eyes dilated from the sheer desire he seemed to be feeling, and Ari moved questing fingers down to Lae’s perfect ass, pushing a finger inside slowly, knowing it would hurt at first, but knowing that the pain would go away. To distract his mate, he used the hand in his golden hair to tip his head to the side, his vulnerable neck in beautiful display, the tendons shifting and moving as he swallowed hard.

Arson smiled, leaning forward and drawing his fangs lightly over his pale flesh, pushing another finger into him and scissoring them, stretching his lover for him. He’d added another finger within another number of minutes, all the while nipping and biting lightly at his neck, marking the soft skin. “Your lovely skin marks so beautifully.” He groaned against that same skin, until finally he felt that his love was ready. Lining himself up, he pushed in slowly, growling at the tightness, having to stop halfway in order to keep from slamming into his mate to the hilt. Which would surely be painful, something he wouldn’t do to his love. Not until they reacquainted more. Once Lae had relaxed more, he pushed in the rest of the way, groaning harshly, his forehead resting against his love’s shoulder, controlling his breathing. “Dammit, move already, bastard! I’m not going to break!” Lae snapped, and Ari grinned, nipping his shoulder sharply in reproof. “Temper, temper, Lae.” He growled, but did as his love had said to, picking up the pace swiftly until he was slamming roughly into him, eyes glowing ever brighter until it seemed they were miniature suns in the relative dimness of the office. All that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin, the pants, moans, groans and curses dripping from his lover’s mouth, marked by the occasional growl or groan from Arson.

It wasn’t long until Ari could feel the pleasure building ever higher in his lover, and he wrapped a hand around his length, stroking him to completion in short, hard strokes, filling his love’s perfect ass before drawing out. “Mm…remind me to misbehave more often.” Laertes panted, raising his head to meet Ari’s gaze, smirking faintly. The siren moved to gather his love into his arms, chuckling darkly. “Next time I won’t go so easy on you, love.” He murmured, smirking before sinking his fangs into his lover’s neck, the angle enough in order to keep from hurting the warlock, drawing his essence in for a few short minutes. He closed the wound before smiling, licking his blood from his lips. “I cannot seem to remember the way I lived without you.” He said before lowering his head and getting to work in cleaning his mate off…with his mouth only. His crimson eyes gleamed mischievously up at the younger male’s as he worked, taking his time, revving his lover up once more only to stop just before he could find his release.

Drawing back, he rose and pulled his pants, shoes, and socks back on. Smirking down at his lover, he crossed his lean arms over his chest. “And that, my love, is your real punishment. Now, if you can manage to behave for the rest of the day, when I take you home, only then will we take care of you properly. Hawk says I’ve been too rough.” Ari said with an amused smile. Laertes scowled and shook his head, rising unsteadily before pulling his clothes back on. “No, you weren’t too rough. I loved it.” he said, looking up. Arson chuckled and nodded. “As I told him. Not that he believes me. But he’ll wait until we get home before he proceeds to make up for my…roughness.” Arson said smoothly, before grabbing his crisp white undershirt and pulling it on, handing his button up shirt to Laertes. After he’d seen to it that Lae was decent once more, the Siren stalked forward smoothly. Capturing his lover’s chin in one hand, the kiss he gave was rough, unrefined and passionate. Lustful. Untamed. Before he let go and moved the desk back easily, unlocking the door. “See you after your shift, my love.” he purred, before melting into the shadows once more, set to lurk as promised until he would have him for the rest of the night.


	2. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of their story, but it can be read separate as well, hope you all enjoy!

The day dragged onwards slowly, torturing Hawk as surely as though he were bearing Lae’s punishment. He didn’t see why Arson had to insist on waiting until the end of the day, but he did understand the merit of such a wait. Hawk resented that Arson had been so rough with their mate, and while he did recognize that Laertes had enjoyed the pleasurable pain, that didn’t make it okay. He was supposed to be the dominant mind, not Arson. His siren was supposed to be just another side of him, not another side entirely, one which was strong enough to take precedence within his thoughts. Nevertheless, when it came time for Laertes to be done, he smiled softly.

He dispatched from the shadows, approaching Lae as he left his office for the night, locking up, grumbling under his breath, the scent of his still lingering arousal flaring higher as he caught sight of Hawk. Hawk frowned but said nothing, instead took his lover’s free hand, leading him out of the hospital and into his car, heading straight towards his love’s apartment. Since reconciling with his lover, well, he knew that his mate was more at home within his smaller apartment, so most nights he would go there instead, giving him time to adjust before he would see about moving him into his own sprawling home. That would always come later. Anywhere he was with his lover was home as far as he was concerned, and thus he loved anywhere he chose to be.

They arrived after a near silent drive, as his love was tense with built up sexual frustration, and Hawk himself was silent as usual, not usually one to talk, as they both knew. He opened Lae’s door for him and they both headed inside, Hawk tugging Lae closer with an arm about his waist, looping gently, the Greek mix’s warm body fitting perfectly against his own. He had slipped away in between Ari’s time and the end of Lae’s shift to add a few finishing touches to his apartment, a few candles lingering here and there, flickering softly now that he was there, and the lights were dimmed, a bottle of wine sitting in a cooler on the coffee table, accompanied by two glasses. He indicated for his mate to sit, rest his no doubt aching feet.

Laertes did so with a soft look of appreciation, slipping his shoes off and his coat before leaning back into the plush sofa with a relieved sigh. Hawk smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead before moving to the kitchen to get dinner going. He was going to make up for Ari and more. The siren knew that the meal had a while to fully cook, so he marked the time in his mind and then returned to the living room, small in size but no less cozy, looking especially welcome with his lover reclining upon the sofa. He walked up behind him, laying his hands upon his shoulders, beginning to massage slowly, working out the soreness in his love’s muscles, little by little until he was fully relaxed, smiling contentedly. Hawk smiled and then brought dinner out, just as he had planned, and gave each their plates, waiting to see that he dug into his own before beginning himself. All was silent until Lae began to grow a bit more energized with the consumption of food, and recognizing this change, Hawk asked of his day, and they conversed easily, talking of this and that, things here and there, anything really.

Until the dinner was eaten and the wine bottle half empty between the both of them. Hawk smiled lovingly and put the remnants of dinner in the kitchen, clearing everything away before he scooped Lae into his arms, reveling in the tiny squeak he earned from the warlock’s lips. Leaning his head down, though watching where he was going, the older male claimed his lips in a gentle, loving kiss, easing his lips over the younger male’s until he was twisting lightly in his arms, clutching at his shirt desperately, a little whimper of pleasure leaving his throat. 

Hawk couldn’t hold it back anymore, and settled his love down on the bed, going slowly as he undressed him, first the socks, then the shirt and pants, and then the boxers until he was naked on the bed, lying there, pale golden skin near glowing in the gentle light of the candles, bringing a glimmer of love into Hawk’s sable eyes. He undressed slowly as well, letting Lae have his fill of looking until he too was wearing nothing but his own skin, and crawled over his lover slowly, looking down at his familiar features. Slowly, always slowly, meticulously, Hawk covered the warlock’s lips with his own, sipping of his essence much as Arson had done, only much gentler and sweetly. Showing him what it was like to truly be loved as he loved his mate. After a few moments he began to work his way down Lae’s body, moving his lips over his neck down to his shoulders and chest, down his torso. Lae tugged at the Latino’s hair impatiently, squirming as he seemed to fight against the needy noises reverberating near silently in his chest. “Fuck, H-hawk! Stop teasing already and fuck me!” Lae cried, glaring his icy gaze down at the siren, who simply smiled patiently. “Hush now, you’ll see that this is worth it.” He purred softly.

And continued his movements.

Down he moved, neatly avoiding that part of his lover’s anatomy that cried for his touch, moving down one leg, exploring every dip and curve thoroughly, moving back up the other leg until he stopped just below his pelvis, smiling faintly to himself. Lowering his head, he took his mate’s stiffened and aching member into his mouth slowly, working his talented lips around his lover thoroughly, showing with actions that he had been truthful in making it all worth it. Exploring his lover’s body, gently tempting his desire higher until he was at his breaking point, and Hawk knew he was near it at the moment. He moved his head more firmly, dragging his teeth over his silky skin slowly, rewarded with a jerk of his hips and a breathy ‘Fuck’ leaving the warlock’s lips. He smirked inwardly and closed his eyes, bobbing his head over him even as Lae’s hand grabbed hold onto the perfect length locks of dark chocolate hair, tugging hard only to loosen when Hawk moved his mouth on Lae in such a way that seemed to send his lover numb with pleasure.

When Laertes found his release, Hawk made sure he missed nothing, tasting his essence thoroughly before crawling up his body to press his lips to Lae’s enjoying the mixing of the soft taste of cinnamon and Lae’s unique male flavoring, evidently, by the way his mate’s icy blues widened, he did too. Pulling back a little, he smiled lovingly down at Lae. “Was I right?” He asked softly, brushing his lips along the doctor’s silken cheek. “N-no. T-took you damn l-long enough.” Lae growled, but that telltale stutter gave him away, along with the crimson blush in his cheeks.

“I never said I was done, now did I?” He said gently, chuckling softly. “We’ll see if you’re still saying that once I’m done.” He murmured, before raising a hand to press gentle fingers against Lae’s lips. “Suck, please.” He rumbled, his dark sable eyes filled with desire as Laertes took his lithe digits past those inviting lips and into his moist mouth, coating his fingers in moisture, until he finally withdrew with a groan and moved that same hand down to push a finger into him slowly.

The process was slow, and, if Lae’s growling curses were any indication, too slow for his mate’s tastes, but he knew that even as he readied him, made it so that he would feel only pleasure, that Lae wouldn’t be able to say he hadn’t enjoyed Hawk’s way when he was done. Finally he withdrew his fingers and gripped Lae’s hips with both hands, pushing in slowly, until he was settled in to the hilt, groaning softly under his breath as his forehead rested against Laertes’ shoulder. Finally, once the younger male was completely relaxed, he began to move, a slow, dragging thrust each time, hitting that spot within his mate that made him cry out in pleasure. Hawk was pleased to hear his own name mixed amongst the cries of pleasure, his movements growing quicker but no rougher in intensity, remaining gentle, thorough yet soft. He would show Lae just how much he really loved and cherished him. After some minutes of this, he moved his hand to stroke the younger male’s length, pushing his pleasure higher until he climaxed with a scream of Hawk’s name, arching against the creamy sheets beneath them even as he tightened around Hawk, milking him thoroughly and leaving him no choice but to join him in tipping over the precipice.

Hawk groaned softly, lifting his weight off of Lae and pulling out only for his lover to wrap wiry arms around him, pulling him down so that he was overstretched on top of Laertes. “That was amazing.” Lae breathed, eyes still dilated from such pleasures, and the Latino smiled fondly. “I told you I would make it up to you.” He murmured before wrapping his arms around Lae, holding him close even as he turned onto his side in order to better hold him. “I love you.” He breathed against Lae’s ear as he molded his front to the warlock’s back. “I love you too, Hawk, and you, Arson.” Lae murmured sleepily, and Hawk’s heart leapt in their conjoined joy, that their mate would mention them both, it meant so much to the hitman, and he smiled, purring contentedly as he laid his head just behind Lae’s, tucking his face into the golden locks of his only lover.


	3. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lae takes control for the night, plays dominatrix, whips/teases/punishes/temptation. Daddy kink.

They both sat down to dinner, eating together as they always did, discussing what had happened that day, who had been annoying, upcoming plans at work, the usual. They finished dinner, and did the dishes together, getting sidetracked as they always did to share little kisses and touches, caresses, teasingly flicking water at each other before finding the last of their work done for the night, leaving them a whole veritable menagerie to experiment with. Hawk took Lae’s hand gently, threading their fingers together even as he brushed a soft kiss over his lips, backing up the stairs and into their bedroom before sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling Lae close to him, nuzzling against his chest before finding his nipples through the cloth of his shirt, nipping softly, earning a moan from his lover above him, feeling his hand tighten in his hair, holding him close, even as he laved his tongue around the sensitive bud, his hand finding the other and doing the same, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, teasing him gently. 

Laertes moaned again before frowning slightly and pulling away, at least from his mouth and hand, looking down at Hawk thoughtfully. “Bastard, I want to try something different tonight, please?” he asked, and the siren tilted his head slightly, curious, before nodding slowly. “But I want Arson for this, I want him in the forefront.” He added, and Hawk frowned slightly, before nodding once more, but waited, waited to hear his plans, because if Lae wanted Arson, then that meant that he probably wanted to wait a bit until Lae was ready, otherwise Arson would fight for control, take it, and then proceed to fuck Lae hard, without care for what he wanted. “I want to be the one in control tonight, and I want Arson to know it. He’s been too cocky; he could use a good punishment.” Laertes said, and Hawk swallowed hard, feeling arousal course through him, at the thought of Lae punishing him. He nodded again, and watched as Lae stepped forward and smirked, already showing signs of what persona he’d put on to do the deed. He disappeared into the closet for a moment and came back out holding a leather collar and leash, looking new, with a silver plaque with Arson engraved on it, showing him clearly who it was meant for.

The warlock stepped forward and snapped it on around his neck, not too tight, but clearly he’d thought about this for a while, because the leather was padded with softer fabric so it wouldn’t chafe or burn too much. He then clipped the leash on and tugged, not hard, but enough to get him moving, leading the siren downstairs and then down into the basement, where a lone light was left on, illuminating the far side, from which he saw a makeshift bed, with newly installed bolts in the floor, no doubt for restraining a struggling siren. He swallowed hard again, biting back a groan even as he held Arson back, at least until he was restrained, because as much as he wanted to say he wouldn’t hurt Lae, Arson wasn’t going to take the restraints nicely, and he was going to fight his way out of them, easily overpowering Lae if the case would be. Lae pushed him back and sat him down on the bed, pulling his clothes off until he was bare to the warlock’s admiring gaze. After some moving, Lae had him on the bed, on his stomach, his wrists handcuffed together around the bar at the end of the bed, his feet handcuffed to the base of the bed as well, though the rings the handcuffs were hooked to made it possible for him to turn around, still restrained.

It was then that Hawk receded, rather by force as Arson surged up, snarling against the restraining cuffs, fighting until his wrists and ankles turned a harsh red. All of a sudden he froze at the feel of the soft end of a whip trailing across his back, making his blood red gaze go wide before he twist his head around, trying to see what Lae was doing, only to swallow and nearly bite his tongue. Holy fuck, where the hell had Lae gotten those leather pants? He was practically drooling as Lae strode around him, as though admiring an art piece, before flicking the whip across his back, just enough to sting, making the siren hiss in pleasure. “Looks who’s been a bad boy. Such a bad boy, you deserve to be punished.” Laertes cooed, striding around to get a better angle as the whip landed once more, this time the crack echoed through the room, making everything within Arson tighten, arching off the bed at the pleasure, grunting. The process continued, pushing Arson’s pleasure higher and higher until he was at his breaking point, and then watched as Lae circled around to face him, his erection obvious against the tight fit of his jeans.

“I think you’re going to suck me off, Daddy.” He purred, drawing the end of the whip along Arson’s chin, and he felt his erection throb in response to Lae’s pet name. Ari growled at him, baring teeth until Lae drew the whip in a burning line along his back, making him hiss again, glaring balefully at him even as the warlock unzipped his pants, pulling his erection out and stroking it casually as he watched him, watching how the siren’s eyes glued onto Lae’s erection like it was a prize. “You’re going to suck me off, and I’m going to cum all over your face, how does that sound, Daddy?” He purred, and Ari moaned, an almost pleading note to the sound as he met his eyes, and then they darted back to Lae’s hand. Lae stepped forward slowly, the hand holding the whip tangling in his hair, and the siren could feel the hard bite of the whip’s handle against his head, held tightly there by his mate’s tight hold on his hair. His other hand guided his erection into Ari’s welcoming mouth, groaning and throwing his head back at the warmth, and the wetness, even as Arson growled softly, taking him in until his nose brushed against his mate’s abdomen, without waiting. Lae began thrusting into his mouth, eyes glued to the sight Arson made, lips wrapped around his cock even as he sucked, hallowing out his cheeks before resuming the pace.

Therefore it wasn’t a surprise that it didn’t take long until Lae pulled out, coming all over Arson’s face and chest, making him groan, closing his eyes even as his tongue snaked out to lap up what he could. Laertes groaned at the sight and leaned down, taking his mouth in a harsh, bruising, punishing kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled, loving the sight Arson made, before he moved and pushed at Arson’s shoulder until he was forced to twist onto his back, moaning as the sheets abraded the his red lined back, still stinging from the whipping he’d gotten. Lae smirked and shed his pants, crawling up over top of Arson, straddling his thighs, using both hands to stroke Arson’s erection, the siren nearly sobbing at the feeling of stimulation after being reduced to rutting against the comforter to get any form of relief. “That’s it Daddy, be a good boy for Lae.” He purred, and reached behind him for the lube, shifting and adjusting himself so that he straddled Arson’s stomach, and shifted, widening his legs and leaning back slightly to give Ari an up close and personal view as he pushed a finger into himself, his hiss of pleasure matching Arson’s moan, even as he felt his mate’s hips surging up, trying to find release.

Arson watched his mate finger himself, his red eyes glued to the sight he made, panting faintly at the need he felt to have his mate, pulling and tugging at the restraints as he added another finger, throwing his head back and whimpering with need. He knew his mate wouldn’t be able to get off just on that, that he needed more than just his fingers, and Arson so desperately wanted to give it to him. He added a third finger moments later, his hips pushing against his hand, and Arson growled, surging even harder against the handcuffs, not caring that he drew blood, that they’d chafed enough to do so. Finally Lae paused, looking down at him, need filling his features before he smiled. “Daddy’s been so good, taking the punishment so well, he deserves a reward.” He purred, pulling his fingers out slowly, and moving until he hovered over the siren’s straining erection, settling down on him slowly, and Arson threw his head back, thighs trembling as he thrust up hard into Lae, who cried out and whimpered softly, head falling back. “Ah, fuck Daddy! Harder!” He whimpered, and Arson growled, doing as he’d asked, knowing he wasn’t far off, groaning as he wished he could free his hands to pleasure Lae further, only it seemed he didn’t need it as he was soon coming all over Ari’s stomach, milking the siren of his own release as he did so.

Laertes collapsed over top of him, panting to catch his breath back, even as the red faded from his eyes, leaving the dark brown in its place. “Damn…mi amor that was…amazing.” He panted, and Lae smiled down at him, drawing his tongue over the Latino’s cheek, cleaning it off. Hawk smiled lovingly, before remembering the restraints were still there, and he grunted in pain, growling as Ari resurfaced for a brief moment until Lae winced and hurried to grab the key, quickly releasing Hawk, who promptly gathered him up in his arms and held him close. “You should let me do that again…Daddy.” Lae purred, curling into him, even as Hawk groaned good naturedly and let his head fall back against the bed. “Next time…you fuck me.” He said after a moment, smirking.


	4. I Want To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lae makes good on his promise to fuck Ari

Hawk rolled over, yawning faintly, opening his eyes to a rather unfamiliar sight. The other side of his bed, Lae’s side, was empty. His scent wasn’t even that fresh, meaning he’d been out of bed for an hour at least. Which was odd, because…there was no way the hitman would sleep through his getting up and leaving, especially since most of his dreams were nightmares, and all of them included Lae leaving him in some way, or getting killed. So no, he didn’t think he would, unless…unless he was drugged. If he thought about it, he had drunk something Lae had given him, right before he’d gone to sleep, and his mouth felt dry, unusually so. And he wasn’t…in the right bed. His eyes opened wider, struggling to fight the drowsiness as he took in his surroundings, his immediate impulse being to fight and struggle, to fight against the restraints that he felt on his legs and wrists. And there was an almost unfamiliar sensation at his neck…a collar. 

He frowned and looked around, blinking hard to adjust to the change in light, given that his bed was swathed in it, but the rest of the room was pitch black. And because of the light over top of him, he found he couldn’t adjust his vision to the darkness to see what or who was out there, thus leaving him partially blind. He growled at the thought, struggling even harder, shoulders straining even as muscles tightened, leaving him snarling as he couldn’t get out. Whoever had done this had been prepared. The soft sound of footsteps alerted him to a familiar presence, and Lae strode from the darkness, wearing…those sexy as hell leather pants, the familiar whip trailing in his hand. He swallowed hard and felt his eyes drown in red, Arson shoving his way to the surface, pulling a grimace from Hawk at the pain even as the siren had a score to settle with the warlock. He didn’t appreciate being tied up the first time.

“Daddy needs another little lesson, he’s been far too bad lately, and I find myself needing a little relief.” Lae purred smoothly, bringing the whip down against his back and pulling a sharp hiss from Arson before he fell stubbornly silent, even as Lae carried out his punishment, not bringing any more pain than he had before, knowingly bringing the siren’s pleasure higher with each lash. The siren knew that he would give in to Lae soon enough, and that thought only made him madder, for he didn’t want to give in, the dominant side within him refusing such a degrading action. But this was his mate that was behind him, bringing the whip down harshly against his back, not drawing blood, he never would, but bringing the blood to the surface. And it wasn’t all that much longer before Lae stopped, and Ari became aware of the heavy panting of his lover as he fought back his own pleasure. He tipped his head, trying to see his lover, even as the warlock circled around to the front of the bed, like he had done last time, only, for whatever reason, Arson knew this time was going to be different.

Something nagged at the back of his mind, hinting at something but he couldn’t remember what it was. It had been something Hawk had said, meaning it was of little importance to the siren, not to mention it had been many weeks ago that he’d said it, at least. If not more. His blood red gaze met the hooded gaze of his lover, and he smirked faintly. “I see that my method of punishment didn’t work so well this time. So I suppose we’ll have to take this one step further.” Lae said, his tone clinical even as he forced Ari to turn onto his back, a soft hiss leaving the siren as his bruises brushed against the satiny surface of the sheets beneath him. Realization was beginning to dawn in his gaze as his lover dropped the whip at the foot of the bed and crawled up onto it, towards him, stopping in the gap between his legs, made by the fact that his ankles were tied to separate ends of the bed. 

Arson watched in bated silence as the male smirked devilishly and lowered his head to brush his lips over the tip of his straining erection. “That’s it, Daddy, you need to be punished.” He purred, and Ari snorted. “This is how you’re choosing to punish me? You must not know me well enough.” He growled, even as Lae only smiled sweetly and brought his mouth lower on the hitman’s length. Arson threw his head back against the pillow as his lover sucked lightly, drawing his pleasure higher even as another hand moved to stroke what didn’t fit in his mouth, and the siren knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Certainly not long enough to get inside his lover and get him off. Only…something told him that wasn’t going to happen. Without a doubt. “Wouldn’t you like to come all over my face, Daddy?” He purred, and Arson growled in pleasure, eyes narrowing even as he couldn’t stop his pleasure as he came at last, doing just that, marking his lover in the most primal of ways.

Laertes purred, his tongue dipping out to lap at what he could reach, even as he moved up on the bed to cover Arson’s body with his own, meeting his lover’s lips with his own, kissing him hungrily. “I’m gonna fuck you, Daddy.” He growled, and Arson snarled, fighting against his restraints as his eyes had widened with surprise. “No fucking way!” He snapped, even as Lae forced him to bend his knees as best he could given his restraints. “Yes fucking way.” He purred, pulling the lube out of the nightstand at the top of the bed, moving to settle onto his knees in between Ari’s legs, pressing one slicked finger against his entrance, and pushing inside slowly, pulling a hiss from the older male. He didn’t say anything however, blood red eyes glaring at Lae instead, even as he prepped him slowly, taking a long time before he even added a second finger, and as more and more time passed, he began to grow impatient. “If you’re going to fuck me, fucking do it already!” He snarled, baring his teeth even as Lae slowly pulled both of his fingers out, and moved them down to his own straining length.

“If you’re ready.” He said, only the faintest of indecision showing through before he was moving closer, settling more firmly against the siren, and pressed the tip of his erection against the siren’s entrance, pushing in slowly. “More, fucker.” Arson growled, narrowing his eyes even as Lae narrowed them in return, grit his teeth and shoved in all the way, bottoming out as his hips pressed flush against the older male’s. “Fuck!” He groaned, the pain overwhelming the pleasure for one bittersweet moment before it faded as he relaxed, opening his eyes to meet his lover’s gaze with eyes made all the brighter by desire. “Move.” Was all he said before he felt his mate’s hands at his hips, holding him still as he thrust into him, setting a brutal pace meant to get Arson caught up to the level of pleasure his mate was currently at, and it worked. 

A short time later, Arson could feel his lover stiffening above him, even as the evidence of his release rushed into the siren, triggering his own, even as he groaned, growling his mate’s name as he collapsed limply to the bed, unable to even shift his legs to a more comfortable position. Without withdrawing from inside of him, Laertes undid the restraints on his ankles and wrists, before settling on top of him, their bodies lining up perfectly, as the red faded from Arson’s eyes and Hawk came to the forefront, wincing at the pain. “Ah, next time…don’t let Arson goad you.” He managed, but the stiffeness and pain he felt was worth the feeling of knowing he had made his mate happy. The warlock mumbled sheepishly, before lifting his head and sliding out slowly, biting his lip at the wince of pain that crossed his lover’s form.

“Sorry. You know how he is.” Lae said apologetically even as Hawk smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger male, pulling him snugly against him, his back to the siren’s front, his arms wrapping around his lover, the hitman’s chin on his shoulder. “You know, I won’t lie and say that I didn’t enjoy that, but I like it more when…when you’re the one in me.” Lae said hesitantly, and Hawk smiled softly, kissing the smooth skin of his lover’s shoulder adoringly. “I could say the same, with the roles reversed of course.” He murmured, smiling against his skin before closing his eyes with a tired sigh, already falling back to sleep, knowing that even as he found the strip of leather about his throat comforting, he would take it off before he left the house. He wasn’t submissive for anyone other than his mate, and even that took extensive preparations, as proved minutes earlier.


End file.
